


like smoke

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: this started out and something completely different oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the two lie on their backs on a hill, staring up at the stars, making their own constellations. josh is mostly looking for aliens, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like smoke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marsakat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsakat/gifts).



> some FLUFF FOR ONCE YOU FUCKERS NEED A BREAK
> 
> jk ily

“do you ever wonder what it would be like if we just died?” tyler asks

the two lie on their backs on a hill, staring up at the stars, making their own constellations. josh is mostly looking for aliens, though. 

“well, a lot of people would miss us.” josh says slowly. 

“that’s not what i meant.”

“then what did you mean?”

mark and the rest of the crew are probably looking for them, but they've got time before they need to get back on the bus. they’ve got all the time in the world. 

“what it would be like, for us. you’re going to heaven, i think.” tyler doesnt look at josh, just keeps his eyes on the stars. 

“and where are you going?” josh has read way too much fanfiction about himself to ever really be let into heaven, if it even exists. he’s been doubting that lately. 

“hell.” tyler says. no explanation. 

josh figures maybe that’s for the best. 

“oh.” is all he says in response. 

tyler sighs, and turns his head to look at josh. “you're not going to ask why?”

“unless you want to share, i won’t ask. best friends don't have to share everything.”

“okay.” tyler looks back at the sky.

after a few minutes, he smiles and looks over at josh with a laugh. “what are you looking at?”

josh shrugs, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards. “you.”

he can see a faint blush paint tyler's face. “why?”

he shrugs again. “why not?”

“i’m tired.” tyler says, and then rolls on top of josh. 

“tyler, i am not a mattress.” josh says, but he’s not really complaining. 

tyler responds by tucking his head into the crook of josh's neck. light breath hits the other’s skin. 

josh would normally complain and shove tyler off, but nobody else is around. 

“hey.” tyler says. 

“hi.” josh feels like all his breath has been sucked from his body. 

tyler raises his head and looks at josh. “if i do anything you don't like, tell me, okay?”

josh nods, and then, oh, tyler's lips are on his. 

it's light, gentle, not what josh was expecting. 

it slowly deepens into more, open mouths pressing together. tyler's tongue works its way into josh's mouth at some point, exploring the inside of his mouth. 

when their lips break apart, josh has so many questions. 

“me and jenna want you to join our relationship.” tyler says, as a way of an explanation. 

“oh.” josh doesn't really know what to say. “yes?”

tyler laughs. “come on, mark needs us. we gotta go.”

josh gets pulled to his feet and lead back to the tour bus. 

oh. 

okay. 

he can handle this.


End file.
